Bras are typically manufactured as unitary pieces having two cups, shoulder straps, and one closure that allows the piece to be closed at either the front or the back of the torso of a person wearing the bra. The designers of such bras erroneously assume that a woman's breasts are both the same size and shape and that, therefore, the cups of these bras need to be manufactured of both the same size and shape. Since the breasts of most women differ by about a half-cup size or more on each side, most bras fail to provide for the proper fit and support of the bustline.
Some bras allow for the insertion and removal of pads in the cups to compensate for visual differences in breast sizes. Because of the way in which these pads are inserted, however, the breast is simply forced up without altering the size of the cup to allow the breast to fit correctly or comfortably therein. Furthermore, these pads typically create a noticeable change in the bustline. Women aware of such a noticeable change oftentimes feel self conscious and less confident in their daily encounters.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a bra that overcomes or improves upon the prior art.